


Sunbeams

by CaledonRetreat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, FFxivWrite2020, Gen, Multi, Rating May Change, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the FFXIV Write challenge!Rating may change; characters/tags will be added as chapters go on.5. Matter of FactLumi knows he will forever be grateful for what she has done for him, for all of them. Maybe that is why he can’t bear to watch her kill herself through overwork for this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and haven't written in a loooong time, but gonna give this challenge a go!

The snow had not once stopped falling in the hours they had been walking. The air was icy, biting at any exposed skin, and footsteps were heavy through the built-up flakes. Three weary travellers were the only souls desperate enough to be out in the storm; racing away from the bloodshed and cutthroat politics behind them, seeking haven in the freezing north.

The male miqo’te’s tail waved, balancing the extra weight on his back against the uneven ground.

“I can walk, you know,” Alphinaud mumbled next to his ear, but the protest was half hearted at best.

“That wasn’t what your face was telling me five minutes ago,” Lumi replied, not taking his eyes off the snowy drift above them. “Nor those glorified slippers that you call boots, that are surely giving you blisters.”

“And you were already carrying Tataru earlier, you-”

“Tataru weighs less than my helm,” Lumi scoffed. He looked ahead to their lalafell friend, clearly feeling refreshed from a short nap in his arms. She was stomping determinedly through the knee-high snow, eager to get the first glimpse of their would-be safe haven. “Honestly Alphinaud, it’s fine. This doesn’t trouble me at all.”

Alphinaud was silent for a moment, before huffing a tiny sigh that even Lumi’s sharp ears barely caught. “I don’t know why you even put up with me.”

Lumi stopped abruptly, snow collapsing back against his ankles. So that’s what this was about.

“I believed myself the only one who truly understood Eorzea’s woes, and look what that arrogance has wrought. I treated the Crystal Braves, and even the Scions themselves, as pawns in my great scheme to save the realm. In the end ‘twas all but a means to feed my own vanity! I-”

“Alphinaud,” he interrupted firmly, twisting his neck back as far as he could to meet the elezen’s gaze, who immediately dropped it. “You know why.”

There was no response, so Lumi continued, “You’re a good person. So what if you failed this one time? It doesn’t change your values, or where your heart is. Or that you have the determination to see it through, this peaceful society of yours.” His lips quirked into a smile. “You give me purpose, Alphinaud. I told you as much when I swore my shield to your cause, and to you.”

He looked up, watching the snow drift heavily upon them. He wasn’t a leader; this Lumi knew to his core. Give him a thousand primals to fight and he’d struggle down to his last breath and come out victorious. But responsibility? He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t have lives under his command, on his conscience. He’d left his tribe because of it, the Nunh title a fear inducing prospect in his not so distant future. He’d wandered, a sword for a hire until he met the Scions. Alphinaud gave him something to fight for, something honorable; he’d serve him gladly because of it.

“I’d carry you to the ends of Eorzea if you needed me to. And once we’re there, you’ll pick yourself up and get right back to it. Because that’s who you are.”

He looked back at Alphinaud, still fiercely avoiding his gaze. But his cheeks were reddened now, and not only from the cold; so Lumi knew he’d heard his words. He smiled, ears tipped upwards.

“So just rely on me for now. We’ll be saving the world again before you know it.”

“Guys! Come look, I can see the bridge!”

The pair perked up at Tataru’s sudden shout, and squinted through the snowfall to see her at the top of the bluff, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

“See?” Lumi smiled.

The arms around his shoulders tightened, and he knew that would be the only reply he would get; that Alphinaud was thinking it over in that endless mind of his; but it was enough. Lumi stepped forward, taking the pair deeper into the snow once more. Toward Ishgard.

Toward sanctuary.


	2. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ysayle.

Lumi was used to the ever-present cold of Coerthas by now, and the Churning Mists was much milder by comparison; that didn’t stop him from stretching lithely in front of their campfire, enjoying its warmth. Alphinaud was sat on the hardy grass next to him, reading intensely from his tome, ruby carbuncle curled at his feet. Estinien was sitting some ways from them across the campsite, sharpening his lance. Quiet as always.

Their fourth companion was noticeably absent and Lumi mulled over the oddness of it; how natural their strange little group had become and that without even one of them, something didn’t feel right. He chuckled. How impossible this would have been at the start of their journey.

Alphinaud looked at him questioningly, but before he could explain, Ysayle strolled into the camp.

She hadn’t walked with any sort of force, but her presence simply demanded attention. Undeniable power lay behind her cool gaze, a soul that burned with icy flames. The night sky and soft light from the campfire highlighted her beauty, flames reflecting in her pale eyes.

“Listen,” she announced with all the authority that the leadership of heretics afforded her.

Obeying, Lumi strained his ears but the only thing he could pick up was the rising of the wind.

Alphinaud started, “Ysayle, what-”

“Ssh!”

He heard it, then. A soft tinkling noise that grew stronger with the wind. A chiming of bells that rang out across the floating islands and echoed back. It reminded him of the windchimes strung up through the Costa del Sol, a constant harmony that was as peaceful as it was pleasing to the ear.

“What is that?” Alphinaud asked, head cocked in wonder.

“The wings of Zenith tower. They sing like so when the wind blows through them in a certain way. I thought the conditions might be right for it tonight,” Ysayle replied, her eyes closed and face turned to the wind in joy.

“Amazing,” Alphinaud murmured. “I wonder what material they are made of to react in such a way?”

“Who knows? Whatever technique the builders used, it has been lost to the millenia.” She turned to face them, a playful smile on her lips, “On your feet, Lumi.”

Surprised but doing as she asked, he questioned, “Did you want to spar tonight?” 

Ysayle laughed lightly. “Do you have anything but swords in that head of yours? No, we’re dancing. Come.”

Lumi took that hand that she offered. Her skin was cool, but not unpleasantly so, and she twirled him around the campsite with such grace that the two heads' worth of height difference between them was almost ignorable. Lumi kept up as best he could, taking care not to stomp his heavy sollerets on her lightly leathered feet.

“Have you had lessons?” She asked, sounding pleased.

“Not as such,” he replied, concentrating as they swayed. “But I’ve guarded many a royal ball in Ul’dah - you pick up a few things. Not to mention, my race is nimble to begin with.”

“Though we are more than the circumstances of our birth,” She murmured, lips close to his ear. “Would you not agree, Warrior of Light?”

“Of course,” he answered softly. “Of course we are.”

She smiled at him, and brought their simple dance to a fluid end. “Very good. I’m pleasantly surprised. Thank you for indulging me, Lumi.”

Alphinaud applauded their performance with a playful smile. Lumi gave them both a sheepish grin, a little embarrassed, and retreated to take back his seat next to the young scholar. Ysayle turned to their other companion. Estinien remained silent on the other side of the fire, but his hand had stilled against the whetstone, so it was clear he had been watching too.

“Azure Dragoon,” she called to him.

“No.”

“Do they not teach you to dance up in your knightly city?” Ysayle goaded.

He huffed. He placed the gleaming lance carefully down next to him and rose. “Of course they do.”

He met her next to the fire, and it was immediately apparent that they made a much better match that Ysayle and Lumi had. Both tall, poised, the height of Elezen grace. But not only that; strong of heart and focused in their ideals, determined in pursuit of what was right. Lumi’s chest tightened as he watched Estinien lead Ysayle through a much more complicated waltz with her meeting him every step of the way. To see the both of them not at their usual odds, instead equal in harmony with the chiming of the wind - it makes him think of what a pair they could make if only circumstances were different.

“It’s kind of a shame, isn’t it?” Alphinaud murmured next to him, clearly thinking along the exact same lines.

“Yeah…”

The dancing pair eventually came to a graceful stop, and were both silent for a beat too long before removing their hands from the other’s.

“Thank you,” Ysayle volunteered. Perfectly polite, but the emotion in her eyes was churning and unreadable. Estinien nodded, and retreated back to his seat without another word. The helm that covered his face glinted in the firelight.

Yasyle seemed to take a moment to breathe deeply, then turned to the Scion pair.

“Alphinaud?”

The young scholar, who had clearly been waiting, straightened up. “Of course, my lady.” He bowed deeply, and offered up his hand to her.

“Now that, my friends,” Ysayle laughed like the chiming of the wind. “Is how you do it.”


	3. Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit shorter today!

The camp was buzzing with activity despite the late hour, soldiers of every nation scurrying about to complete last minute preparations for tomorrow’s battle. Lumi strolled through the camp, waving to the allies that greeted him warmly as he passed, but he didn’t stop to chat. He was on a mission to find Lyse.

She hadn’t been with the other commanders at the headquarters, not with M’Naago and their contingent of Ala Mhigan fighters. Still, he had a good idea where she might be. The army’s camp was surrounded by hills and cliffs at the rear, giving a number of great secluded spots for those who needed a breather from all the chaos below it.

Sure enough, he spotted a small figure in red sitting quietly on a rocky outcrop, observing the camp.

“Lyse!” He called, “Can I join you?”

“Oh, Lumi! Of course.” She shifted slightly, patting the rock next to her. She smiled as he sat, but it wasn't a particularly happy one.

“Everything alright?”

She nodded, turning back to face the camp. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… Overwhelming, I guess.”

Lumi waited for her to continue.

“I mean, just look at them all! Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine every nation on Eorzea gathered like this, and ready to fight for us, no less... Ready to fight for Ala Mhigo!”

He grinned at her. “We’ve come far, haven’t we?”

She nodded fiercely. “We sure have.”

“Hey you two. Looks like we had the same idea.”

“Alisaie!” Lyse swiveled to face the sudden voice. “You trying to escape from all the crazy too?”

The elezen laughed as she hopped up onto the rock next to Lumi. “You wouldn’t think we were fighting a decisive battle tomorrow, the way some of them are going. Speaking of which, one of the Doman soldiers pawned this off on me as I passed their tents.”

She brandished a bottle in front of them.

“Sake?” Lyse peered at it with a frown. “Are you even old enough to drink?”

Alisaie shrugged. “Depends which race you ask.” She popped the cork. “What shall we toast to?”

“Yeah Lyse, speech!” Lumi elbowed her in the side.

“No way! You know I’m no good at that sort of stuff,” She protested, cheeks pink. “Can’t we just drink to our allies’ safety tomorrow?”

Lumi nodded in agreement and Alisaie smiled. She raised the bottle. 

“To health then, and to victory.”


	4. Clinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these words are difficult!

“Again!” Hien roared.

Lumi braced his feet against the sands as the Doman Prince rushed him. He dodged the fist flying at him, and caught the next. Hien twisted his arm from the miqo’te’s grasp, spinning smoothly and throwing an arm around his neck. Lumi pushed up from his feet and launched at his opponent, flinging his arms around his chest. Hien grunted, stumbling to keep his balance. The pair shoved at each other, feet skidding through the sand as they tried to force the other out of the ring.

“How many times is this?” Alisaie yawned from the sidelines. 

“I believe this is the eleventh,” Yugiri answered.

“Honestly,” Alisaie sighed. “Isn’t it obvious by now that they’re equal?”

“It’s not about the winner, young Alisaie!” Hien called as he grappled against Lumi. “It’s about the challenge!”

Lumi took his momentary lapse in attention to shove against him hard, sending him sprawling out of the ring and down into the sand.

“Disciples of War,” Alisaie muttered, shaking her head.

“Well played!” Hien laughed and sat up, shaking the sand from his hair.

Lumi grinned, offering his hand to pull the prince up. “You got distracted.”

“True. Still,” Hien took his hand and let him be pulled to his feet. “You are a formidable opponent, especially for your size! I would pay to see a spar between you and Gosetsu.”

“Even I’m not that confident,” Lumi laughed. He brushed his sweaty blonde hair out of his eyes where it had come loose from his usual comb over. He enjoyed the heat, but the Yanxian sun had been beating down on them for hours now. He and Hien had long since stripped to their breeches. “Let’s call it a draw?”

“Lets. No sense in exhausting ourselves completely.” Hien clapped him on the back.

“Refreshments, my lord?” Yugiri offered the iced tea that she and Alisaie had been drinking as the fighters strolled over to their spot in the shade.

“Thank you, Yugiri.” He took a cup gratefully. “You know, I would be interested to see how a fight would go down between Lumi and yourself.”

“Somehow I don’t think Yugiri would pick a fight when the opponent can see her,” Lumi answered, flopping down onto the grass next to Alisaie. “I’m sure if she wanted me assassinated, we wouldn’t be talking right now.”

Yugiri gave him a secretive smile that made his tail shiver.

Hien laughed. “I’m sure you’re right about that. Between her and Gosetsu, I couldn’t ask for more dependable allies.”


	5. Matter of Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how exhausting writing was!

Lumi is prepared for the worst, and that’s almost what he gets.

The room is dim, claustrophobic, and even the air feels still and dead. The windows are shuttered, curtains drawn. Six beds line the walls, and five of them are occupied. The bodies of his friends are unmoving, barely even rising with their breaths. Krile stands in the middle of it all, looking about as lifeless as her patients.

“Stiff and cold, all of them. As if they were made of wax. Barely alive at all…” 

She offers him a hopeless expression and he ventures into the room proper, Tataru still hovering at the doorway.

“And they had been doing so well. Save for occasional signs of aetheric instability, they appeared to be in passable health. Then, quite without warning, things took a turn for the worse. A change for which even Master Matoya could offer no explanation.” She rubs at her face with a limp hand.

Even a cursory glance at their unconscious forms is enough for Lumi. He kneels down next to Krile.

“Have you been keeping watch both day and night?”

“Of course,” she confirms, ever the dedicated Scion and white mage, despite the bags under her eyes and clear bone-weariness. “I didn’t want to risk leaving them and their aether destabilised…”

Lumi knows he will forever be grateful for what she has done for him, for all of them. Maybe that is why he can’t bear to watch her kill herself through overwork for this, too.

“You should get some rest, he says, holding up a hand before she can even start to interrupt. “You need it. You’ll injure yourself at this rate.”

She sighs, not even having the energy to argue. “Well, I did just quell a fluctuation in Thancred’s aether, so they should be stable for now…” She trails off. “Will you call me at once at the first sign of any changes?” 

“Of course,” Lumi answers, knowing he’ll do no such thing. He wasn’t the most skilled in the healing arts, but he knew enough to hold down the fort for a few hours, at least.

“Then, maybe a little break does sound good.” She gives him a weary smile.

He smiles gently back, and glances at Tataru waiting silently at the door.

“Food?” He mouths, nodding at Krile’s retreating form. Tataru gives him a discreet thumbs up and whisks the exhausted mage away.

Lumi settles in for a long watch.


End file.
